THE FEELING
by peachdoy
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP]Entahlah. Aku tak tahu dengan pasti, tetapi aku merasa kaulah seseorang yang aku cari selama ini. Aku tidak percaya yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya percaya pada perasaanku.–Kim Jongin/Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tetapi aku merasa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu.–Do Kyungsoo/Appa, apakah Eomma sayang Taeoh?–Kim Taeoh/KAISOO/lil'bit CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/GS
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hoonna Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Drama and it's GS

Length: 1/?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, close the tab. Simple^^

::

Warning: Typo is everywhere, Alur lambat, GAJE

::

Pengenalan Cast:

Kim Jongin (28th)

Do Kyungsoo (29th)

Kim Taeoh (5th)

Park Chanyeol (31th)

Byun Baekhyun (30th)

Kim Taehyung BTS as Byun Taehyung (22th)

Jesper Chu as Jasper Park (5th)

Zhang Yixing (49th)

Kim Joonmyeon (49th)

Kim Sinah OC (40th)

Lu Han (31th)

Oh Sehun (28th)

The other cast will be released soon^^

Story begin

/

Chapter 1

\\\

Author POV

"Wanita ini yang akan aku nikahi eommonim." Suara dingin dan tegas mengalun dari seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berdiri di depan wanita patuh baya yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya disalah satu kursi dalam Cafe yang memiliki nama D'Amour Cafe tersebut. Disamping kanan laki-laki tadi berdiri seorang wanita yang tangannya digandeng dengan erat oleh lelaki tersebut. Wanita yang dipanggil Eommonim tadi mendongak untuk sekedar melihat anaknya, wanita tadi mendapati sang anak yang sedang memandang dingin dan tajam kearahnya sambil menggandeng seorang wanita. Dengan sedikit kesal ia berdiri dan memandang tajam anaknya. Dia mengunjungi Cafe ini berniat untuk mempertemukan antara gadis yang akan ia jodohkan dengan anaknya, akan tetapi sang anak malah memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga untuknya. Padahal gadis tersebut sebentar lagi akan tiba di Cafe tersebut.

"Kim Jongin! Apa-apaan ini? aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk menemui calon tunanganmu, bukan untuk menemui wanita yang dengan seenaknya akan kau nikahi."

Laki-laki dewasa yang bernama Kim Jongin tersebut nampak acuh dan tidak tertarik dengan kata-kata yang telah dikeluarkan oleh ibunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yang berdiri tepat disamping Jongin. Ia merasa ia tidak berhak berada disana dan ikut dalam urusan keluarga antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan laki-laki disampingnya. Tetapi apa daya, genggaman tangan laki-laki tersebut sangat erat untuk dilepaskan.

"Jwoisonghamnida, sebaiknya saya permisi dari sini." Wanita mungil yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya ketika dia sudah merasa risih dipandang dengan tajam oleh wanita yang dipanggil Eommonim oleh laki-laki disebelahnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-kemana ketika tangan yang menggenggam lengannya malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Apapun yang Eommonim katakan, aku akan tetap menikahi wanita ini. Sebaiknya Eommonim membatalkan acara perjodohan ini." Pandangan dingin dari mata Jongin sudah membuktikan ia tak mau keputusannya diganggu gugat. Melihat kekeras kepalaan laki-laki yang ada didepannya wanita yang dipanggil Eommonim tersebut dengan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau! Pulang sekarang juga. Temui ayahmu dan katakan kemauanmu itu. Aku sudah muak mengurusi dirimu dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu." Dengan langkah kaki yang mantap, wanita yang mulai menginjak usia 40 tahunan itu keluar dari Cafe, meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang berdiri itu, mematung tanpa menghiraukan pandangan pelanggan Cafe lainnya.

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku. Aku harus melayani pelanggan yang ada disini." Wanita yang sedari tadi diam setelah tersadar dari keadaan kemudian mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit ditekan agar emosinya tidak meledak kepada pelanggannya ini. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum terpaksanya.

Dengan segera Jongin melepaskan cengkeraman tanganya. Dengan sedikit kikuk, ia membungkukkan badannya ke arah wanita tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut dengan acuh sang wanita meninggalkan laki-laki tadi untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda tadi. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Nona! tunggu aku sepulang kerjamu di depan Cafe ini. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sang wanita membalikkan badannya dengan cepat untuk menolak keinginan laki-laki asing tadi, tapi kata-katanya harus ia telan kembali melihat laki-laki dengan suara dingin tadi telah meninggalkan Cafe tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar.

"SooAh-ya, pesana meja nomor 5."

"Ne!" Mendengar namanya di panggil, wanita tadi –yang diketahui bernama SooAh– segera mendatangi asal suara. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia lebih memilih melupakan kejadian tadi.

~0~

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi mansion keluarga Kim. Dengan langkah kaki yang tegap ia memasuki mansionnya, tak lupa sorot mata dinginnya selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Sudah tak diragukan lagi, ketampanan milik pewaris kekayaan Kim itu. Banyak wanita yang mendambakannya, tetapi ia tak tertarik sama sekali. Ketika melewati ruang tengah mansionnya, ia bertemu dengan butler keluarga Kim.

"Tuan Besar Kim telah menunggu anda di ruangannya, Tn. Muda." Dengan wajah malas Jongin menuju ruangan besar milik ayahnya, tak lupa sang butler keluarga Kim mengantar sang Tn. Muda untung menemui Tuannya.

"Tuan, Tn. Muda sudah datang." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam Jongin pun masuk kedalam ruangan ayahnya. Di sana ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk di Kursi kebesarannya dan sekretaris ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang terdapat di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Duduklah. Tadi ibumu membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Jongin mendecih mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Dia sudah memprediksikan ini pasti akan terjadi. Sekarang ia akan mempertahankan apa yang menurutnya benar, ia tidak mau kejadian dulu akan terulang lagi. Ia tidak mau kembali merasakan sakit ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan aku nikahi Abeoji. Dan Abeoji tidak berhak lagi melarangku untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam keadaan menyedihkan sama seperti Abeoji." Mendengar penuturan yang sedikit kurang ajar dari anaknya, Tn. Kim mencoba bersabar. Ia ingat ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, sangat beresiko jika ia marah-marah kepada anaknya yang keras kepala itu. Sebenarnya Jongin juga sedikit menyesal mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepada ayahnya, tetapi ia terlajur kecewa dengan ayahnya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol perkataannya.

"Apa kau sedang main-main Kim Jongin. Ini menyangkut nama besar Kim. Kau harus memikirkan konsekuensinya jika membatalkan acara perjodohan dengan anak gadis keluarga Jung." Tn. Kim sedikit memperbesar suara. Melihat itu, sekertaris Tn. Kim yang duduk di sofa depan Jongin sedikit khawatir dengan kesehatan Tuannya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun itu. Persetan dengan nama keluarga. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menikahi wanita pilihanku." Jongin beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang suasana sedikit memanas tersebut.

BLAM

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar membuktikan betapa marahnya sosok Tuan Muda Kim tersebut.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Sekretarsi Tuam Kim panik melihat keadaan tuannya.

"Aku tak apa Jongdae-ya. Menurutmu apa keputusanku ini benar? Aku merasa melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku dulu, dengan memaksakan perjodohan ini pada Jongin."

"Mungkin Tuan Muda membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan keputusan ini Tuan."

Mendengar penuturan Tuannya, Sekretaris yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut hanya bisa memberikan saran yang menurutnya dapat mengurangi beban pikiran Tuan besarnya, Ia khawatir jika Tuan Kim terus-terusan memikirkan kejadian ia akan tertekan dan berimbas pada kesehatannya

~0~

Setelah membanting pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan sangat keras Jongin memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan yang membuat ia betah berada di mansion besar itu. Ruang dimana ia bisa dengan tulus tersenyum setelah ia kehilangan pemicu senyuman tersebut 5 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju lanti dua mansion megah tersebut. Setelah berada di depan pintu bercat putih, Jongin sedikit mengatur emosinya agar ia terlihat lebih tenang sebelum menemui malaikatnya dalam mansion emosinya cukup tenang, Jongin pun membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut.

"APPA!" Sapaan riang hinggap ditelinga Jongin seketika setelah ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut. Jongin segera mengembangkan senyumnya setelah melihat sang anak dengan cerianya bermain dengan mainan ironmannya. Dengan berlari anak yang bernama Kim Taeoh tersebut menerjang tubuh tegap ayahnya agar ia bisa mendapat pelukan nyaman dari sang ayah tercinta.

"Aigoo, anak Appa semangat sekali eoh, Taeoh senang Appa sudah pulang eoh?" Dengan aggukan kuat Taeoh menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia memang rindu dengan pelukan ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga ia hanya bisa bermain sendiri di rumah ini. Kadang-kadang ia juga bermain di temani Halmeoninya. Sehingga ketika ayahnya pulang saat siang seperti, membuat Taeoh sangat senang melebihi kadar senangnya dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Apa Taeoh hari ini menjadi anak yang baik? Taeoh juga sudah makan siang hari ini?"

"Ne! Taeoh sudah menjadi anak yang baik hari ini. Taeoh sudah membantu Paman Jang berkebun, membantu Bibi Ahn menyiram tanaman milik halmeoni, Taeoh juga sudah makan siang tadi. Sekarang Taeoh menuggu Appa agar mau mengantar dan menemani Taeoh untuk bertemu dengan Eomma. Appa mau kan mengantar Taeoh bertemu Eomma?" Mendengar permintaan anaknya yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan Eommanya membuat Jongin tak tega menolak permintaan sang anak.

"Karena Taeoh telah menjadi anak baik hari ini, Appa akan mengabulkan permintaan Taeoh."

"Assa, Taeoh sayang Appa." Dengan girang Taeoh memberikan kecupan sayang pada ayahnya.

"Oke jagoan, ayo kita menemui Eomma. Appa juga rindu dengan Eomma." Dengan riang Taeoh menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Ia sedikit menarik tangan ayahnya karena ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan sang Ibu. Melihat kelakuan anaknya, Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat kecerian yang terpancar diwajah anaknya.

~0~

Kembali pada suasana Cafe D'Amour, terlihat SooAh dengan semangatnya mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan Cafe. Sang manajer yang melihat semangat kerja bawahannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

"Park SooAh, istirahatlah dulu. Ini jam makan siang untuk pekerja Cafe. Ada Ahyoung yang akan menggantikanmu."

"Ne bujangnim, sebentar lagi." Sudah terbiasa manajer tersebut dengan jawaban SooAh. Ia akan dengan keras kepalanya menolak perintah sang manajer untuk istirahat sekedar untuk makan siang.

"Unni istirahat saja, biar aku yang meneruskan pekerjaanmu." Ahyeong yang bergiliran mengerjakan shift nya pun merebut nampan yang sedang SooAh pegang untuk melayani pelanggan. Melihat nampan yang sebelumnya ia pegang telah berpindah tangan tak ayal membuat SooAh sedikit kesal.

"Yak! Ahyeong-ah aku belum mengirimkan pesanan pelangganku. Kembalikan."

"Tidak akan. Sebaiknya unni makan siang dulu, biar aku yang mengirimkan pesanan tersebut." Dengan sedikit kesal SooAh pun pergi meninggalkan Ahyeong untuk pergi ke ruang pegawai. Manajer yang mengawasi pun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak buahnya.

"Ck, cepat sana isi perutmu yang lapar itu. Aku heran padamu. Kau itu anak orang kaya, Untuk apa kerja sebagai pelayan Cafe seperti ini." Sang manajer masih bingung sampai sekarang mengingat alasan SooAh yang mau bekerja sebagai pelayan di Cafe padahal jelas-jelas ia anak orang kaya.

"Entahlah bujangnim. Aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan suasana seperti ini saja. Mungkin ini panggilan hati." Jawab SooAh sambil lalu. Kita tinggalkan SooAh dengan makan siangnya.

~0~

Terdapat banyak guci yang berjejer rapi dalam lemari-lemari kaca di tempat tersebut. Dua laki-laki berbeda tinggi badan itupun telah sampai dimana sekarang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah lemari kaca dengan nomor 201 dari ribuan lemari kaca yang ada dalam tempat tersebut. Laki-laki yang diketahui sebagai Jongin dan Taeoh itu kemudian meletakkan sebucket bunga didalam lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat guci keramik dan sebuah pigura foto. Karena letak lemari kaca yang tinggi, terpasak Taeoh pun digendong oleh Jongin.

"Eomma annyeong. Taeoh datang lagi bersama Appa. Taeoh sangat rindu pada Eomma. Eomma pasti senang disana karena hari ini dikunjungi anak Eomma yang paling tampan ini." Taeoh dengan riangnya bercerita panjang lebar pada sang Eomma. Melihat itu, Jongin pun merasa terharu.

' _Sayang liatlah anak kita. Dia sudah sebesar ini. Dia tumbuh dengan sehat dan ceria. Jika kau ada di sini kau pasti akan bangga padanya, karena akupun sangat bangga padanya. Aku minta maaf untuk tak bisa menemuimu setiap saat, kau pasti kecewa. kau pun pasti juga kecewa jika melihat aku tidak selalu ada di samping anak kita untuk 5 tahun ini. Maafkan aku. Tetapi kuharap kau selalu mendoakan Taeoh agar ia tumbuh menjadi anak kebanggan kita. Aku mencintaimu istriku.. Do Kyungsoo'_ Dengan setulus hati Jongin mengucapkan doa untuk istrinya.

"Apa anak Appa telah selesai berdoanya?" melihat Taeoh yang terdiam dalam gendongannya membuat Jongin menyimpulkan anak tersebut telah selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Ne! Taeoh tadi merdoa agar Eomma selalu senang dan dilindungi dimanapun ia berada." Jongin sangat bersyukur bahwa Taeoh tumbuh dengan ceria walaupun ia tumbuh tanpa sesosok seorang ibu. Dia juga bersyukur ibu tirinya menyayangi Taeoh sehingga ia memiliki sosok seorang perempuan walaupun itu bukan Eommanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya kita pamit pada Eomma."

"Eomma, Taeoh dan Appa pulang dulu. Taeoh janji akan sering-sering mengunjungi Eomma disini. Annyeong Eomma. Taeoh sayang Eomma."

Setelah mengucapkaan salam, Jongin dan taeoh pun pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang istri dan ibu tercinta.

~0~

"Ahyeong-ah jangan lupa kunci pintu dengan benar."

"Ne unni, tenang saja. Tah usah khawatir."

"Maaf hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu sampai Cafe tutup. Aku ada keperluan mendadak hari ini. Tiba-tiba Oppaku menyuruh agar aku cepat pulang." SooAh sangat tidak enak terhadap gadis didepannya. Ia telah menganggap Ahyeong seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia membiarkan Ahyeong untuk menutup Cafe sendirian malam-malam begini.

"Tenang saja unni, ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Tinggal membereskan kursi-kursi setelah itu aku akan menutup Cafenya. Unni pulang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir." Ahyeong meyakinkan SooAh agar tak terlalu khawatir dan cepat-cepat pulang takutnya keperluan SooAh sangat penting.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Bye Young-ah. Hati-hati."

Ne Unni. Kau juga, hati-hati." Sooah melambaikan tangannya tanda ia pamit pada Ahyeong.

Setelah keluar dari Cafe, SooAh pun dengan tergesa-gesa menuju halte terdekat. Sebelum ia melaksanakan keinginannya ia sudah lebih dulu terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Park SooAh-ssi, tidak ingatkah kau ada janji dengan seseorang." Mendengar suara orang asing menyebutkan namanya membuat SooAh membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau.." suara SooAh tercekat melihat orang tersebut.

.

.

TBC

Hi, FF Kaisoo lagi. Ide ini menghantui saya seharian ini. Berharap kalian semua menyukainya. Jika ada yang berminat akan aku publish chapter 2 dalam waktu dekat. Doakan saja tangan aku tidak malas untuk mengeriknya.

okee. sekian cuap-cuap saya. And the last

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

The Feeling

Author : Hoonna Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Drama and it's GS

Length: 2/?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, close the tab. Simple^^

::

Warning: Typo is everywhere, Alur lambat, GAJE

::

Story Begin

-/-

Chapter 2

-/-

Author POV

Suasana pagi yang cerah sangat baik untuk memulai hari yang indah. Suasana tersebut juga tak kalah cerah dari keluarga Park. Bahkan suasana keluarga Park lebih dari sekedar cerah.

"BYUN TAEHYUNG! CEPAT BANGUN. KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT JIKA SEKARANG TAK BANGUN JUGA. INI SUDAH JAM 7 PAGI ALIEN!" Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di keluarga Park jika pagi-pagi begini, terdengar suara cempreng nan memekakkan telinga terdengar. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si Nyonya besar Park yang sedang membangunkan adik pemalasnya agar cepat bangun.

"YAK! BAHKAN JESPES SAJA SUDAH BANGUN DARI TADI. BYUN TAEHYUNG, JIKA DIHITUNGAN KETIGA KAU TAK BANGUN JUGA. AKAN AKU SIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR CUCIAN BERAS!"

"SATU!" Taehyung belum bergerak dari kasurnya, malah ia memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang si sampingnya.

"DUA!" Taehyung mengambil selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh, menghindari suara memekakkan yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia masih butuh tidur, walaupun kenyataannya ia memang banyak tidur.

"TIGA!" Baekyun menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Taehyun dan-

BYURR

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya, terbukti dengan tumpahnya segayung air cucian beras yang mendarat dengan mulus ke wajah Taehyung. Entah kapan Baekhyun menyiapkan air cucian beras tersebut, karena sekarang yang terjadi adalah Taehyung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan megap-megap karena kaget disiram air secara tiba-tiba.

"HAHAHA! Makanya kalau disuruh bangun, ya bangun. Cepat ke kamar mandi." Melihat Taehyung yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur, Baekhyun pun melenggang dengan cantik meninggalkan kamar adiknya. Tidak menyadari Taehyung yang sudah siap mencak-mencak ingin sekali mencekik kakaknya yang cantik itu.

"DASAR NENEK SIHIR! BEBEK SIALAN! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADA ADIKMU! AWAS KAU AKAN KUBALAS PERBUATANMU! AKAN AKU JADIKAN EYELINERMU SEBAGAI CRAYONNYA JESPER" Dengan emosi yang memuncak, ia membuang selimut yang telah basah tersebut kearah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh Baekhyun. Taehyung lupa kakaknya itu akan dengan sungguh-sungguh terhadap perkataannya. Sial! Ia melupakan sifat kakaknya yang satu itu.

"BYUN, HATI-HATI DENGAN KATA-KATAMU, DISINI ADA ANAK KECIL. JANGAN SAMPAI IA MENIRUMU! DAN ASAL KAU TAHU, JESPER BISA MEMBEDAKAN MANA CRAYON DAN MANA ITU EYELINER. JADI JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENGGERTAKKU" Baekhyun yang belum jauh dari kamar Taehyun masih bisa mendengar sumpah serapah taehyun pun berteriak kembali untuk memperingatkan sang adik bahwa ada keponakannya yang masih di bawah umur yang belum boleh mendengar kata-kata kasar tersebut.

"Kau apakan lagi si Taehyung Baek?"

"Cuma memberikan dia sedikit hukuman. Aku menyiram dia dengan air cucian beras yang aku sisihkan saat SooAh mencuci beras tadi. He he he." Kepala keluarga Park sudah tidak heran lagi melihat kelakuan istrinya itu. Baekhyun memang selalu jahil, jika itu berhubungan dengan yang namanya Byun taehyung.

"Unni, kasihan Tae-tae jika setiap hari kau usili seperti itu."

"Tak apa Soo-ie, Taehyung-ie sudah terbiasa, lagi pula itu hukuman untuknya karena susah dibangunkan." SooAh hanya dapat menghela napas mengetahui kelakuan kakak iparnya itu. Kakak beradik Byun itu tidak akan pernah akur dimanapun itu berada. Tapi melihat bagaimana mereka, SooAh yakin bahwa mereka berdua saling menyayangi.

"Pagi semua." Taehyung muncul di ruang makan lengkap dengan tas ransel yang berada di pundaknya. Dengan segera ia mengambil duduk di samping SooAh dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuknya.

"Pagi Soo-ie Noona. Hari ini kau terlihat cantik dan imut mengedakan baju itu. Tidak seperti nenek lampir didepanmu itu"

"Yak! Jangan menggoda SooAh. Mau aku lempar dengan sendok nasi ha! Nenek sihir, nenek sihir. Kau menyebutku nenek sihir? Yang kau ejek nenek sihir itu kakakmu sendiri Byun Taehyung. Dasar!" Baekhyun tak terima Taehyung memanggilnya nenek sihir. Melihat Baekhyun yang marah-marah padanya, taehyung pun meminta perlindungan pada SooAh.

"Soo Noona liatlah bebek jahat itu, dia membentakku. Aku kan hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

"Terus saja sana, mengadu pada SooAh. Huh! Lihat saja kau!" Perkataan Baekhyun hanya di hadiahi menhrong oleh Taehyung,

"Samchun, jangan mengejek Eommaku!" Jesper yang tidak terima ibunya di jahati pun marah terhadap Taehyung. Sebagai anak yang baik ia harus melindungi Eommanya dari monster alien yang jahat. Read: Taehyung.

"Apa kau anak kecil. Aku kasih cicak tau rasa kau." Mendengar ancaman pamannya yang mengerikan dengan seketika jesper pun-

"HUWEEE EOMMA! TAE SAMCHUN JAHAT!" Jesper menangis dengan sangat Keras. Jesper itu paling anti dengan yang namanya cicak. Pernah sekali Taehyung menakut-nakuti Jesper dengan Cicak yang di masukkan dalam kotak crayon Jesper, hingga membuat anak itu menangis tiada henti. Hingga pada keesokan harinya Jesper mengalami demam. Meski Taehyung menyesal dengan perbuatannya itu, ia tetap saja menakut-nakuti Jesper dengan mengancam akan menaruh cicak di bajunya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat keluarganya yang senang sekali mengerjai satu sama lain itu. Dia sudah sangat bosan menasehati Baekhyun maupun Taehyung sehingga ia lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan acara membaca korannya.

"Byun Taehyung! Minta maaf ke jespes. Cepat dan tidak ada tapi-tapian." Dibalik sikapnya yang lembut, sebenarnya SooAh memiliki sifat yang sedikit galak. Ia tidak suka jika Taehyung sudah keterlakuan saat mengerjai Jesper. Jesper yang mendengar paman nakalnya di marahi oleh bibinya mengurangi tingkat tangisannya. Sekarang hanya sesekali terdengan Jesper yang sesenggukan.

"Jesper jangan menangis lagi ne? Hyung minta maaf oke. Nanti pulan kuliah, Jesper akan Hyung belikan coklat kesukaanmu. Lagi pula jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Samchun, aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil paman." Taehyung memang tidak mau dipanggil paman oleh Jesper, alasannya ia masih terlalu muda dan tampan untuk dipanggil Samchun. #AlienVisReal

"Jjinjayo Samchun?" Jesper berbinar-binar bendengar iming-iming Taehyung, ia segera tersenyum dengan manis walaupun mukanya penuh dengan bekas air mata.

"Yaish, Samchun lagi. Hyung jesper, Hyung!" SooAh hanya terkiki melihat Taehyung yang merajuk gara-gara Jesper terus memanggilnya samchun.

"Soo-ie, hari ini kau pulang jam berapa dari Cafe? Nanti biar aku jemput sekalian sepulang dari kantor."

"Tidak usah Oppa, aku nanti masih ada sedikit urusan. Jadi, tak usah menjemputku." Melihat perhatian kakaknya, SooAh merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki keluarga yang harmonis walaupun setiap hari akan penuh dengan teriakan Baehyun dan sikap jahil Taehyung, tak lupa tangisan Jesper karena dijahili pamannya. Ia beruntung memiliki kakak yang pengertian, penyabar dan baik Seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol bagaikan sosok ayah sekaligus kakak untuk SooAh. Dan bagi SooAh Baekyun itu seperti ibu, kakak, dan teman yang selalu sayang, pengertian dan selalu ada untuknya. Tak lupa SooAh memiliki sosok adik super jail yang sangat manja kepadanya yaitu Byun Taehyung. Dan juga si kecil Jesper yang bisa menghiburnya kala ia merasa sedih karena kecerian jagoan kecil kakaknya tersebut. Tapi dia sedikit sedih ketika ia dengan samar-samar tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya dengan sang keluarga.

"Noona! Soo-ie Noona, kau melamun." Taehyung terlihat sedang mengguncang badan SooAh dengan pelan saat ia merasa SooAh tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Oh, Ani. Hanya sedikit memikirkan Cafe saja. Memang ada apa Tae-ya?"

"Tadi aku menawarkan Noona untuk berangkat bersama denganku. Aku khawatir pada Noona yang setiap hari harus naik Bus"

"Tak usah Tae-tae, Noona baik-baik saja naik bus. Nanti kau bisa terlambat jika harus mengantar Noona dulu."

"Baiklah semuanya. Berhenti dulu ngobrolnya. Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Percakapan pagi itupun terhentikan sejenak untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah tersedia di meja makan.

"Oppa, Eonni. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Aku takut Ahyeong akan menunggu lama pagi ini." Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, SooAh pun bergegas keluar rumah.

"Bye Taehyung-ie, Bye Jesper." Keluarga Park pun melanjutkan sarapannya kembali setelah kepergian SooAh.

~0~

SooAh menunggu kedatangan bus di halte dekat Rumahnya. SooAh lebih memilih naik dengan kendaraan umum, karena ia tidak mau merepotkan kakaknya dan juga taehyung. Biasanya jika sedang menunggu bus seperti ini SooAh akan mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya, tetapi hari ini ia lupa membawa earphone miliknya. Karena tidak ada kerjaan saat menunggu bus, Kyungsoo jadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Dimana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki asing yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Flashback

" _Park SooAh-ssi, tidak ingatkah kau ada janji dengan seseorang." Mendengar suara orang asing menyebutkan namanya membuat SooAh membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang tersebut._

" _Kau.." suara SooAh tercekat melihat orang tersebut._

" _Iya aku. Laki-laki yang memintamu menikah denganku tadi pagi. Apa kau ada waktu saat ini. Ada hal serius yang harus aku katakan padamu." Jongin dengan to the point menyatakan permintaannya. Sedangkan SooAh terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyetujui ajakan tersebut._

" _Maaf Tuan. Tapi saya saat ini harus cepat-cepat sampai dirumah karena telah ditunggu oleh keluarga saya. Jadi maaf saya tidak bisa menemani anda untuk berbincang-bincang saat ini." Dengan sedikit tak enak hati SooAh menolak ajakan lelaki asing tersebut._

" _Begitu ya, kalo begitu bisa kau memberikanku nomor teleponmu, agar aku lebih mudah untuk menghubungimu. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Jongin yang mengetahui SooAh memberikan sikap defensif pun menjelaskan niatnya untuk meminta nomor telepon. Mengerti dengan penjelasan Jongin SooAh pun menyebutkan nomor teleponnya yang dengan segera disimpan oleh Jongin._

" _Terima kasih SooAh-ssi atas waktumu malam ini. Selamat malam." Setelah mendapatkan nomor telepon SooAh, Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan SooAh yang masih dilanda kebingunan._

" _He? Dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Heol, Daebak."_

Flashback End

Mengingat pertemuannya dengan namja yang bernama Jongin semalam membuat kepala SooAh sedikit pusing. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut, tetapi entah kapan SooAh tak tau. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak tentang lekaki tersebut dan mencoba agar hanya fokus pada pekerjaan.

'Park SooAh fokus. FOKUS' SooAh menyugesti dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi mengingat ia telah menolak keinginan laki-laki -yang diketahuinya bernama Jongin- itu demi sebuah acara keluarganya ia tersenyum geli. Setelah tiba dirumah ia disambut suasana hening seluruh anggota keluarga. Ketika meliat seluruh anggota keluarga ada di ruang tengah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam berwajah sendu, membuat SooAh panik seketika.

Flashback

" _Oppa apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya mengenakan pakaian serta hitam. Kenapa kalian nampak sedih?" Melihat adiknya yang panik Chanyeol mendatangi SooAh dan memegang dengan erat kedua pundaknya._

" _Soo-ie, kau harus kuat ya? Kita kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga kita. Oppa harap kamu tegar?" Setetes air mata meleleh dari mata bulatnya._

" _Siapa Oppa?" SooAh segera mengedarkan penglihatannya. Disana ia tidak melihat Taehyung duduk bersama anggota keluarga yang lain. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan dengan Jesper yang berwajah datar di pangkuannya._

" _Oppa dimana Taehyung? Apa yang terjadi dengannya Oppa? Kenapa Taehyung meninggalkan kita secepat itu Oppa?" Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata SooAh. Bagaimana ini, adik kesayangannya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Soo-ie. Taehyung tidak kemana-mana. Ia masih tetap berada di rumah ini.? Bukan Taehyung yang pergi selamanya, tapi Dolbi kesayangan kita Soo-ya."_

" _Heh?" mendengar perkataan Oppanya, SooAh hanya bisa sweatdrop. Air mata yang mengalir tadi berangsur-angsur berhenti mendengar pengakuan absurd kakaknya._

" _Uri Dolbi mati tertabrak mobil di depan rumah tadi. Baekhyun lupa menutup gerbang sehingga Dolbi bisa kabur dari rumah. Saat Baekhyun mencarinya karena Dolbi tidak kembali ke rumah, ia malah menemukan Dolbi yang telah tergeletak di jalan depan rumah. Dolbi menjadi korban tabrak lari orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sumpah demi apapun SooAh ingin tertawa melihat muka menyedihkan kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat menyayangi Dolbi –Kucingnya Taehyung– tetapi ia tidak akan sampai hiperbolis seperti kakaknya itu._

Flashback End

Kembali kemasa sekarang, SooAh sangat malu apabila mengingat ia dengan sangat kacaunya panik ketika tidak mendapati Taehyung duduk bersama yang lain di ruang keluarga. Ternyata bosah tersebut sedang menunggui makam kucing kesayangannya di halaman belakang rumah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat di halte, bus yang ditunggunya pun datang. Dengan segera SooAh menaiki bus tersebut agar cepat sampai di Cafe dan tidak membuat Ahyeong menunggu lama.

~0~

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia merasa pusing pagi ini dengan banyaknya berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya. Ditambah dengan kejadian kemarin yang sangat menguras pikiran dan batinnya.

Jongin teringat dengan kegilaannya menyeret seorang wanita dengan seenak hatinya dan memperkenalkan wanita tersebut sebagai calon istri dihadapan ibu tirinya. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan sikapnya kemarin. Ia tengah kalut karena sang Ibu selalu mendesaknya agar segera mencari pendamping agar Taeoh dan juga dirinya ada yang mengurusi. Akan tetapi ia belum siap untuk menggantikan sosok istri tercintanya dengan orang lain. Ia masih sangat mencintai mendiang sang istri.

Saat akan menemui sang Ibu di Cafe, Jongin melihat wanita yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, membuat Ia kehilangkan akal sehat sehingga dengan seenaknya menarik tangan wanita tersebut dan memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istri. Jangan salahkan Jongin yang hilang akal, salahkan wanita tersebut yang mirip sama persis dengan sang istri.

 _Park SooAh_

Hanya nama saja yang membedakan Park SooAh dengan Do Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi fisik mereka berdua sama persis. Mata bulatnya yang akan membulat dengan lucu ketika ia terkejut. Bibirnya yang akan berbentuk hati yang manis ketika tersenyum. Semua tingkah lakunya. Dan itu sama persis. Tidak ada yang membedakan Park SooAh dengan Do Kyungsoo selain nama dan rambutnya. Jika rambut Kyungsoo berwarna hitam dan panjang sepunggung, berbeda dengan rambut Park SooAh, dia memiliki warna rambut coklat madu dengan panjang hanya sebatas pundak.

'Tak mau ambil pusing, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi SooAh. Ia pun kemudian mendial nomor SooAh. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Saat teringat bahwa mungkin saja SooAh sedang Kerja dan tidak memegang Handphonenya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengirimi pesan kepada wanita tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk!"

"Presdir Kim, ini ada berkas baru yang harus anda periksa." Sekretarisnya datang membawa pekerjaan baru yang harus ia selesaiakan secepatnya.

"Seulgi, tolong panggilkan Ravi. Suruh dia datang ke ruanganku." Padat, singkat dan jelas tak lupa dengan nada dingin khasnya. Itulah sifat Jongin jika ada di kantornya. Mendengar perintah Bosnya, Seulgi pun dengan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Ne, Presdir."

Sepeninggal sekretarisnya, Jongin kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Baru beberapa menit ia mendalami berkasnya, seseorang kembali menengetuk pintu ruangannya,

"Masuk!"

"Presdir memanggil saya." Muncul Ravi di ambang pintu.

~0~

"Park SooAh, waktunya istirahat." Kembali sang manajer mengingatkan si keras kepala untuk berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

"Ne, Bujangnim. Chakkamanyo." Dan kembali SooAh menganggap sambil lalu perintah dari manajernya. Tak tau saja, sang manajer telah di ancam oleh Chanyeol agar memerlakukan adiknya dengan baik. Maka tak heran jika manajernya itu sangat perhatian padanya.

"Yak! Park SooAh, dengarkan perintah manajermu."

"Aish, dibayar berapa kau oleh kakakku, Lee Bujangnim." Karna kesal SooAh pun kelepasan membentak manajernya.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Si kecil ini berani membentak eoh."

"Hehe Mianhamnida Bujangnim." Dengan langkah terburu-buru SooAh memutuskan untuk pergi keruang pekerja dan memakan bekal yang telah dibuatnya pagi tadi. Saat mengecek handphonenya, SooAh melihat ada beberapa notofikasi aplikasi handphonenya dan satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak di kenal. Karena penasaran SooAh memutuskan membuka pesan tersebut.

From: +8281-xxxx-xxx, 10:12 AM

 _Setelah membaca pesan ini, hubungi aku._

 _Kim Jongin._

' _Apakah aku harus menghubunginya. Tapi, Ini sudah dua jam berlalu'_ Dengan bimbang SooAh menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Karena merasa laki-laki itu memiliki kepentingan yang mendesak SooAh pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo." Pada dering ketiga Jongin baru mengangkat teleponnya.

~0~

Jongin sedang meneliti separuh berkas yang ada dimejanya ketika handphone yang ada disaku celana bergetar. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil handphone tersebut, mengingat ia harus menyelesaikan dengan cepat pekerjaannya agar bisa cepat pulang. Mengetahui siapa yang mengubungi, dengan segera Jongin menggangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " terdengar suara SooAh mengalun dari seberang.

"SooAh-ssi. Akhirnya kau menghubungiku."

" _Mianhamnida, saya baru bisa menghubungi anda saat ini. Apa keperluan apa Jongin-sii menghubungi saya?"_ Mendengar penuturan SooAh, Jongin sedikit tersenyum karena gaya bicara SooAh yang terkesan formal kepadanya.

"Ini menyangkut kejadian saat aku melibatkanmu dengan Ibuku. Apa kau ada waktu untuk membicarakannya?"

" _Mungkin Anda bisa datang ke Cafe hari ini. Hari ini Cafe lumayan sepi. Jadi, mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya disini_." Jongin bisa mendengar ada nada keraguan yang keluar dari mulut SooAh.

"Baiklah. Mungin sore nanti aku kan datang ke Cafe. Kalo begitu aku akhiri dulu, karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan." Dengan begitu Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Jongin mungkin tidak sopan, tetapi ya begitulah dia, mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar lagi suara pintu yang di ketuk di ruangan itu. 'Mungkin Seulgi mengantar berkas baru. Aish, pekerjaan baru lagi.' Jongin rasa seharian ini ia akan berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Tetapi setelah pintu terbuka, tebakannya meleset jauh. Itu bukan sekretarisnya melainkan—

"APPA!" Sang anak masuk ke ruangannya dengan riang, terlihat taeoh yang masih menggunakan pakaian tadi pagi yang digunakannya untuk bersekolah. Terlihat Ravi yang berjalan dibelakang Taeoh sambil menenteng tas dan tempat minum Taeoh.

"Taeoh-ya, kenapa kesini eum?" Walaupun terkejut, Jongin tetap menyambut pelukan anaknya. Padahal tadi Jongin menyuruh Ravi menjemput Taeoh dan mengantarkannya selamat sampai rumah. Tetapi anaknya ini malah datang ke kantornya.

"Maaf presdir. Taeoh tadi tidak mau pulang kerumah. Dia katanya ingin melihat ayahnya bekerja." Jongin hanya bisa menghela napasnya mengetahui kelakuan anaknya.

"Tak apa Hyung. Terima kasih telah menjemputnya tadi. Aku tahu kau banyak pekerjaan. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Presdir. Kalo begitu saya pamit undur diri."

"Baiklah, sekarang Taeoh sudah ada di kantor apa? Terus sekarang apa yang ingin dilakukan Jagoan Appa ini heum?"

"Eobseoyo. Aku hanya ingin melihat Appa bekerja." Hah, Jongin menghela napas panjang lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Taeoh bisa duduk di sofa sana, Taeoh juga bisa memainkan iron man, tetapi Taeoh tak boleh mengganggu Appa bekerja, arajji?" melihat anggukan yang diberikan Taeoh, Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat anak itu patuh akan perintahnya. Ia bisa sedikit leluasa untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya memeriksa berkas-berkas.

~0~

Ttutt ttutt ttutt

SooAh ingin sekali melempari Jongin dengan Handphone yang dibawanya. Laki-laki itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengakhiri panggilannya, padahal dia tadi yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Sabar Park SooAh, sabar. Ingat, orang sabar umurnya panjang."

Setelah bisa meredam emosinya yang membludak, SooAh pun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sedikit tertunda tadi. Dia ingin segera bekerja kembali, karena ia merasa bosan jika tidak melakukan suatu kerjaan.

"Sudah selesai makan siangnya Nona Park?" Manajer Lee yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah SooAh pun menegurnya.

"He he he. Sudah Bujangnim. Sekarang berikan aku pekerjaan. Aku mau bekerja." Sang manajer hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Bantu Hemi melayani pelanggan. Lekas kerjakan."

"Ne!"

.

.

Tak terasa jam makan siang pun telah lewat. Sekarang jarum pada jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Para pengunjung yang semula kebanyakan karyawan kantor yang makan siang berganti dengan para siswa yang sebagian besar baru selesai dengan proses belajar mengajarnya.

SooAh sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan serius. Sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ada pelanggan baru yang datang ke Cafe.

Saat akan menyapa sang pelanggan baru, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca memandangnya. Melihat pemandangan tersebut hati SooAh terasa diremas dengan keras. Langkahnya membeku ketika anak kecil tadi menubruk kakinya dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Eomma..."

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Chapter kedua sudah mengudara. Semoga kalian menyukainyaa^^

Terima kasih atas respon kalian pada chapter satu kemarin. Aku seneng jika ada yang menyukai ff buatanku.

.

Saatnya balasan review

 **jihanowl7** :  
Sudah aku lanjutkan jihan-ssi. Semoga kau suka chapter yang kedua. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff abal-abal aku.^^

 **DoadheL** :  
Sudah aku lanjutkan ya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff abal-abal aku.^^

 **cute** :  
ff ini pairnya KAISOO. Aku tidak ada imagine buat bikin ff selain kaisoo pairnya. Nanti akan terjawab dengan seiring berjalannya cerita.^^ Sudah aku lanjutkan yaa. Terima kasih sudah baca.

 **rianita701** :  
Terima kasih^^. Aku suka banget sama itu anak, jadi dia harus jadi salah satu pemain dalam ffku. wkwkwk. Ini sudah aku lanjutkan yaa. terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **Lovesoo** :  
Sudah aku lanjutkan.^^ terima kasih sudah mau baca.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow ff aku.

.

Kritik dan saran selalu aku tunggu.

.

Salam dari KAISOO pyu~pyu~

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

The Feeling

Author : Hoonna Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo (GS)

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Drama and it's GS

Length: 3/?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, close the tab. Simple^^

::

Warning: Typo everywhere, Alur lambat, GAJE

::

Story Begin

-/-

Chapter 3

-/-

Jongin tidak berharap saat seperti ini akan datang dengan cepatya. Tidak sebelum dia mempersiapkan diri untuk keadaan Taeoh yang satu ini. Taeoh yang demam tinggi dan meracau memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan suaranya yang lemah. Dengan gelisah ia menunggui Taeoh yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang ruang VVIP di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Dengan fakta bahwa Taeoh sangat marah padanya hari ini membuat Jongin sedikit menyesal melihat keadaan Taeoh. Ia tidak akan sepanik ini jika Taeoh marah besar padanya dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja, tetapi anaknya tersebut sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya. Tadi Jongin dengan panik membawa Taeoh ke Rumah Sakit terdekat setelah melihat keadaan anaknya yang panas hingga bocah tersebut menggigil hebat. Perasaannya bertambah sakit setelah mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh anak kesayangannya itu.

"Eomma.."

"Eomma.."

"Kyungsoo Eomma..."

Air mata Jongin menetes melihat keadaannya anaknya. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan 'Eomma ada disini Taeoh-ya. Eomma akan menemani Taeoh' tapi apa daya,itu tidak mungkin dapat terjadi. Sang istri tercinta telah berpulang kepada sang pencipta, dan tak mungkin Jongin meminta sang istri untuk kembali dan menemui anak mereka. Jongin merasa ini semua salahnya.

"Taeoh-ya, ada yang sakit heum? Appa di sini. Taeoh cepat sembuh ya biar kita bisa mengunjungi Eomma. Eomma tidak bisa datang kesini sayang. Nanti kita saja yang mengunjungi Eomma ne? Taeoh masih ingat kan jika Eomma tidak suka jika jagoannya menjadi lemah, oleh karena itu Taeoh cepat sembuh ya, agar Eomma bisa bangga pada Taeoh." Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan isakkannya. Sungguh dia akan melakukan apa saja agar anaknya yang sangat berharga tersebut dapat kembali ceria seperti biasa. Bahkan ia dengan rela menggantikan posisi anaknya, agar Ia tidak merasa kesakitan. Dia sudah kehilang istrinya yang tercinta, dan Ia tidak mau untuk kehilangan anaknya juga.

'Tuhan, sembuhkan anakku. Hanya dia satu-satunya hal paling berharga yang aku miliki saat ini' Jongin berdoa dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya agar anaknya bisa ceria seperti semula lagi. Ia tidak meminta sesuatu yang besar dan sulit, Ia hanya meminta kepada tuhan agar Taeoh dapat sembuh.

"Eomma.."

"Soo Eomma.."

Seakan tak mendengar permintaan Jongin, Taeoh terus-terusan menggumamkan nama Ibunya. Jongin mengusap lelehan air matanya. Setelah merenung beberapa saat, Jongin memutuskan akan melakukan segala cara agar Taeoh cepat sembuh, dan hanya cara ini saja yang dapat ia dipirkan dan dapat Ia lakukan dalam keadaan yang darurat ini. Dia pun dengan sesegera mungkin memanggil nomor seseorang.

"Eommonim, bisakah Eommonim menemani taeoh malam ini? Aku ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan."

"..."

"Ini benar-benar mendesak. Dan ini juga demi kebaikan Taeoh."

"..."

"Ne, gamsahamnida Eommonim." Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan segera Jongin keluar untuk mencari suster agar menjaga taeoh sebentar sebelum Ibunya datang.

~0~

Dengan pikiran yang kalut Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikunjunginya. Dia berharap semoga saja tempat tersebut belum tutup. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit. Mobil Jongin pun berhenti di depan sebuah Cafe yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan tutup. Kursi-kursi telah di naikkan di atas meja dan lampu-lampu telah di matikan, hanya tinggal lampu untuk luar yang masih dinyalakan. Dengan segera Jongin berlari memasuki Cafe tersebut.

Seorang karyawan yang masih ada disana pun menghampirinya. Ia sedikit panik melihat seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk kedalam Cafe yang jelas-jelas sudah tutup.

"Maaf Tuan. Cafe kami telah tutup. Mungkin Tuan bisa datang kesini lagi besok." Karyawan tersebut –Ahyeong– mengusir dengan sopan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kedalam Cafe.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mencari Park SooAh. Apa dia masih di dalam?"

"SooAh unni sudah pulang terlebih dahulu tadi. Apa Tuan ada keperluan penting? Anda bisa menyampaikannya padaku dan aku akan menyampaikan pada SooAh unni besok pagi."

"Sial!...Maaf, Apa kau tau alamat rumahnya?" Ahyeong sebenarnya sedikit curiga melihat laki-laki di depannya ini . Dia datang tanpa permisi kemudian mencari-cari SooAh, takutnya orang ini memiliki niat jahat pada seniornya itu. Tapi melihat raut wajah laki-laki itu yang frustasi, ia menyimpulkan bahwa pria tersebut benar-benar perlu bantuan.

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan. Akan saya tuliskan alamat Rumah SooAh unni."

Setelah menghilang untuk mencari alamat SooAh, Ahyeong datang sambil membawa selembar kertas yang telah tertulis alamat SooAh didalamnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Jongin dengan terburu-buru keluar Cafe menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut ke alamat yang tertera di kertas.

Dibutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari 20 menit untuk Jongin agar sampai di komplek perumahan rumah SooAh. Dia memelankan laju mobilnya guna mencocokkan nomor rumah yang sesuai dengan di kertas.

"Nomor dua..belas, nomor dua..belas. Nah itu dia Nomor 12."

Setelah mengunci mobilnya dengan aman. Jongin memencel bel rumah No. 12 tersebut dengan buru-buru.

Kemudian terdengar suara serak khas laki-laki keluar dari interkom.

"Nuguseyo?" ' _Suara laki-lak_ i' batin Jongin.

"Oh ne. Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jongin imnida. Saya disini mencari wanita bernama Park SooAh, apa benar ini rumahnya?" Jongin menunggu untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara dari interkom terdengar lagi.

"Ya! Ini benar rumah Park SooAh. Ada keperluan apa, anda dengan SooAh?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengannya. Bolehkah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku akan membuka Pintunya, silahkan masuk ke dalam Tuan"

"Gamsahamnida." Dengan terburu-buru Jongin membuka pintu gerbang dan masuk dalam lingkungan rumah keluarga Park. Di depan pintul rumah besar itu, sudah berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang menunggu kedatangan sang tamu. Jongin sedikit berlari agar Ia segera sampai di depan laki-laki tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini Tuan. Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Park SooAh?" Laki-laki tinggi tadi yang merupakan Chanyeol itu menatap menyelidik kearah jongin. Ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Chanyeol mengenal semua teman laki-laki SooAh, terus siapa orang ini.

"Maaf, Anda siapanya Park SooAh?"

"Saya temannya SooAh-ssi. Apakah Anda suami SooAh-ssi? Maaf apabila saya lancang malam-malam begini menemui istri Anda. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan istri Anda saat ini." Dengan Frustasi Jongin meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol. Melihat keadaan jongin Chanyeol pun merasa kasihan. Jongin sedikit kaget melihat seorang lelaki berada dirumah wanita itu, ' _Jadi bener SooAh sudah memiliki seorang suami_ ' batin Jongin.

"masuklah dulu Jongin-ssi. Aku akan memanggilkan SooAh. Dan sebagai informasi untukmu SooAh bukan istri saya, dia merupakan adik saya." Mendengar pernyataan laki-laki didepannya, tak pelak membuat Jongun sedikit lega, tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan tadi. Dia pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Park setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh pemilik rumah, dengan gelisah ia menunggu Chanyeol memanggilkan SooAh. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin beranjak dari duduknya setelah merlihat Chanyeol yang berjalan meruni tangga yang diikuti oleh SooAh dan seorang wanita lagi.

"Jongin-ssi, ada keperluan apa Anda malam-malam datang kesini?" Sebenarnya SooAh masih sedikit kesal dengan laki-laki di depannya. Tetapi melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sendu membuat SooAh, membuang rasa kesalnya jauh-jauh. Ia juga heran, darimana Jongin mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Seingat SooAh, Ia tidak pernah memberikan alamatnya pada laki-laki ini.

"SooAh-sii bisakah kau ikut denganku ke rumah sakit malam ini. Tolong, Ini hal yang penting dan berhubungan dengan Taeoh." Mendengar nama Taeoh dengan seketika raut wajah SooAh berubah khawatir. Ia memang baru bertemu dengan Taeoh satu kali, tetapi entah mengapa Ia sudah sangat sayang kepadanya. Ia sedikit panik mengetahui anak sehat dan ceria seperti Taeoh bisa masuk rumah sakit. Berbeda dengan SooAh yang panik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan bingung melihat SooAh yang panik mendengar nama seseorang masuk rumah sakit, mereka juga masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa Jongin itu sebenarnya.

"Taeoh kenapa?" Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca SooAh mendekat ke arah jongin. Jongin sendiri sudah tidak mampu untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang keadaan anaknya.

"Akan aku jelaskan saat di perjalanan. Kita harus segera menemui Taeoh."

"Oppa, Eonni. Aku harus ikut dengan Jongin. Aku sangat khawatir pada taeoh. Kami pergi! Oppa, Tolong sampaikan pada Taehyung aku tidak bisa menemaninya." Dengan langkah tergesa SooAh mengikuti Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Oppa, kau tahu apa hubungan mereka?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku tidak tau. SooAh tidak menceritakan tentang laki-laki tadi. Lebih baik kita tidur, besok kita bicarakan ini dengan SooAh."

~0~

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit –Jongin ngebut membawa mobilnya dan memarkir mobilnya dengan asal-asalan– mereka telah sampai didepan ruang rawat Taeoh. Lewat jendela kaca kecil pada pintu, SooAh dapat melihat bocah 5 tahun itu terbaring dengan lemah. Di samping ranjang terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sedang menunggui Taeoh dalam diam. Pengamatannya terhenti ketika Jongin membuka pintu, dengan dorongan dari jongin, tubuh SooAh seluruhnya telah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Wanita yang menuggui Taeoh mengarahkan pandanagn kearah datangnya asal suara yang ribut tadi. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut meliat siapa yang dibawa oleh Jongin.

"Apa demam Taeoh sudah turun Eommonim?"

"Belum turun sama sekali. Bahkan ia masih menggumakan kata 'Eomma' terus-terusan sedari tadi." Mendengar penjelasan Eomma Jongin membuat SooAh tak bisa membendung perasaan sedihnya. Anak sekecil Taeoh harus menanggung kesakitan seperti itu, pasti batin Taeoh sangat tertekan. Jongin telah menceritakan dengan singkat penyebab Taeoh hingga bisa terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dia mendekati ranjang Taeoh. Dengantakut-takut SooAh membelai lembut rambut Taeoh yang basah karena banyaknya keringat yang keluar dari tubuh anak tersebut

"Taeoh-ya cepat sembuh. Ini Eomma sayang. Taeoh katanya ingin ditemani Eomma, sekarang Eomma di sini sayang. Taeoh cepat sembuh ya biar bisa bertemu Eomma. Eomma sayang Taeoh" Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, SooAh membisikkan kata-kata lembut tadi didekat telinga Taeoh. Berharap bocah itu sedikit tenang dalam tidurnya. Sedikit keajaiban, harapan SooAh terkabul ketika melihat Taeoh yang sedikit tenang dalam tidurnya dan telah berhenti meracau memanggil-manggi Ibunya. Tubuh Jongin yang berada tepat disamping tubuh SooAh pun menegang, Ia terngiang dengan kata-kata terakhir yang SooAh ucapkan. Ia merasa pernah mendengarkan kalimat itu sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan Ia mengalami hal tersebut, Ia sudah lupa kejadian detailnya. Sedangkan Ny. Kim, Ia tak sanggup menahan tangisnya melihat adegan dimana wanita tadi dengan lembutnya mengelus kening sang cucu.

"Eommonim, sebaiknya Eommonim pulang saja. Biar aku yang menemani Taeoh malam ini. Kasihan Abeoji bila di tinggal sendiri di Rumah." Jongin yang melihat raut kelelahan ibunya pun menyuruh sang Ny. Besar Kim itu pulang. Ny. kim sebenarnya ingin menginap menemani cucunya, tapi sia-sia saja jika harus berdebat dengan Jongin. Laki-laki tu pasti kekeuh tetap menyuruhnya untuk pulang kerumah.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Jangan sampai kelelahan. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi Eomma."

Ne, Emmonim. Terima kasih." Ny. Kim pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menemani taeoh malam ini. Setelah melihat sang Ibu yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, Jongin pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada taeoh kembali.

"SooAh-sii maaf telah membuatmu repot malam-malam begini. Aku sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi."

"Tidak apa Jongin-ssi, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Taeoh." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua

Author POV End

Jongin POV

Wanita itu, aku melihatnya, dia dengan pandangan khawatir dan cemasnya menuggui Taeoh yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. 'Kyungsoo-ya aku melihat dirimu dalam sosok wanita itu' Apakah itu dirimu, sayang? Mungkin aku sedikit merindukanmu hingga mengganggap wanita itu adalah dirimu. aku dapat melihat SooAh dengan terus-terusan menggenggam tangan mungil Taeoh serta membelai lembut kepalanya.

Apa ini keputusan yang tepat. Kyungsoo-ya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melihat pemandangan SooAh yang menatap lembut Taeoh, membuatku teringat pada beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku melihat Taeoh bertemu SooAh untuk pertama kalinya.

Flashback

 _Jongin mengunjungi Cafe D'Amour ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia memutuskan mendatangi SooAh sore hari, agar sekalian Taeoh bisa bermain-main di Cafe tersebut, karena selama ini Taeoh jarang bermain di luar rumah. Setelah mobil terparkir rapi, Taeoh segera keluar dan berlari lebih dulu memasuki Cafe. Jongin hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan Taeoh tersebut._

 _Ketika Jongin membuka pintu Cafe, Ia langsung tercengang meliat pemandangan di depannya. Dilihatnya Taeoh yang menangis sambil memeluk kaki SooAh dengan erat. Jongin pun bisa melihat wajah SooAh yang terlihat kaget dan entahlah mungkin bisa dibilang sedih disaat bersamaan._

" _Eomma.."_

" _HUWEE EOMMA, TAEOH MERINDUKAN EOMMA. KENAPA EOMMA TIDAK PERNAH MENGUNJUNGI TAEOH. APA TAOH ANAK NAKAL, SEHINGGA EOMMA TIDAK MAU MENEMUI TAEOH LAGI!"_

 _Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar Taeoh menangis dengan kencang. Dengan segera Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melepas pelukan TAeoh di kaki SooAh untuk kemudian membawa Taeoh kedalam Gendongannya._

" _Ayo Taeoh, Dia bukan Kyungsoo Eomma sayang. Taeoh sama Appa ne?"_

" _SIRHEO! TAEOH MAU SAMA EOMMA, TAEOH TIDAK MAU EOMMA PERGI LAGI!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Taeoh menolak uluran tangan ayahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki SooAh._

" _Taeoh, Appa akan marah jika Taeoh tetap bersikap seperti ini. Dia bukan Eommamu."_

" _TIDAK! INI EOMMA TAEOH. HUWEE!" Taeoh masih bersikukuh memeluk kaki SooAh._

 _"KIM TAEOH!"_

" _Sudahlah Jongin-ssi jangan memarahinya. Dia mungkin hanya merindukan sosol Eommanya." Emosi Jongin berangsur-angsur mereda setelah meliat SooAh tidak merasa keberatan dengan perlakuan Taeoh._

" _Hi Jagoan. Kenapa menangis eum? Taeoh merindukan eomma Taeoh ne?" Jongin bisa melihat Taeoh yang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan SooAh dengan masih sesenggukkan. Dengan lembut SooAh membawa Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya dan mengelus rambut anak itu dengan sayang. Dapat Jongin lihat SooAh mendatangngi seseorang yang terlihat seperti manajer Cafe. 'Mungkin SooAh sedang meminta izin kepada manajernya' Batin Jongin._

 _Selanjutnya SooAh mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu meja di pojok Cafe, agar ia lebih leluasa mengajak Jongin berbincang-bincang._

 _"Eomma, Taeoh rindu eomma." Taeoh mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggumamkan kata tersebut terus menerus._

" _Maafkan Taeoh, karena kelakuannya dan Ia yang telah menganggapmu sebagai Ibunya. Dia mungkin sedang merindukan Ibunya."_

" _Tiak apa. Aku hanya sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa menganggapku sebagai ibunya." Dapat Jongin liat pancaran sayang dari mata SooAh berikan ketika Ia mengelus rambut Taeoh dengan lembut. Taeoh sendiri telah tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pangkuan SooAh. Bocah itu mungkin terlalu lelah menagis, jadinya Ia tertidur dengan cepat._

" _karena wajahmu sangat mirim dengan Ibunya Taeoh."_

" _Ne?!" Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat SooAh yang kaget._

" _Iya, kau sangat mirip dengan istriku."_

" _Lalu dimana Ibunya, kenapa Ia terlihat sangat merindukan Ibunya?"_

 _Haruskah Jongin menceritakan kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut istrinya dulu kepada wanita di depannya. Mungkin tidak. Ia belum siap untuk membuka luka lamanya._

" _Ibunya telah pergi ketempat yang lebih indah." Jongin dapat melihat tatapan simpati yang diberikan SooAh padanya. Karena tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan Jongin pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan permasalahan mereka pada minggu kemarin._

" _Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk membicarakan kejadian minggu kemarin. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena telah menyeretmu dalam masalah ku dengan Ibuku." Jongin menunggu reaksi SooAh untuk menanggapi pernyataannya. Setelah melihat SooAh tak menanggapi apapun, hanya memberikan senyuman yang mungkin dimaksud bahwa wanita tersebut dapat maklum dengan perlakukannya, Jongin pun melanjutkan._

" _Dan yang kedua, aku tidak main-main saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah calon pengantinku. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melanjutkan kebohonganku. Jadi-"_

" _Apa maksud Anda? Saya bisa menerima permohonan maaf anda, karena saya memaklumi keadaan Anda saat itu. Tapi untuk pernyataan anda yang kedua saya benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya." SooAh memotong perkataan Jongin dengan cepat. Jongin sudah memprediksikan Bahwa wanita didepannya ini akan menolak keinginannya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah SooAh yang merah padam menahan emosi._

" _Apakah Anda yakin saya akan memerima permintaan Anda? Tidakkah anda berfikir bahwa mungkin saja saya sudah mempunyai suami?" Jongin melupakan satu fakta itu. Kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu. Tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya, Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau._

" _Hm, benarkah? Tetapi dari yang aku perhatikan, anda saat ini tidak sedang mengenakan cincin apapun?" melihat SooAh yang membulatkan matanya karena kaget, Jongin menyeringai kemenangan. Jongin pun mengambil alih gendongan Taeoh. Dengan segera Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kursi tersebut. Jongin kembali mempertegas penawarannya._

" _Aku akan memberikan kau imbalan sebesar apapun yang kau minta. Pikirkan baik-baik penawaranku. Kalo begitu saya permisi dulu." Dengan menggendong Taeoh Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di kursi, dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun._

Flashback End

Semoga SooAh mau menerima tawaranku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk Taeoh setelah beberapa hari kemarin Taeoh marah besar kepadaku, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih marah padaku. Dia menangis meraung-raung ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan SooAh di sampingnya. Ia bahkan meneriakiku dengan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Masih jelas kuingat Taeoh meriakkan ' _AKU BENCI APPA'_ dengan raut marahnya kemarin kepadaku.

Memikirkan kejadian kemarin membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Hah, aku mengantuk sekali. Mungkin sekaleng Kopi bisa membantuku agar tetap terjaga malam ini.

"SooAh-ssi. aku titip Taeoh, Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Apa kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

Jongin POV End

Kyungoo POV

Aku menggenggam dengan erat tangan Taeoh yang masih saja terasa panas. Aku sangat khawatir melihatnya yang sakit seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini efek karena iya terlalu merindukan ibunya? Kasiha sekali kau nak, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya, tetapi entah mengapa aku sudah sangat sayang pada anak ini.

"SooAh-ssi. aku titip Taeoh, Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Apa kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu?" Kudongakkan untuk melihat Jongin yang beranjak dari duduknya. Mungkin dia perlu sekaleng kopi agar tetap terjaga untuk menemani Taeoh.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak meminum kopi." Mendengar perkataanku, kulihat mata Jongin sedikit membulat kaget. Kenapa dia keliatan kaget sekali? Apa orang yang tidak meminum kopi merupakan hal yang langka? Setahuku tidak. Setelah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya, kulihat Jongin segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Setelah melihat pintu yang tertutup kembali, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Taeoh lagi.

Dalam suasana yang sepi ini, aku kembali teringat pertemuanku dengan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana ini apakah aku harus menerima tawaran tersebut? Tidak! Aku tidak sedang mempertimbangkan seberapa banyak uang yang akan aku dapatkan, aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan uang yang ditawarkan Jongin. Yang aku pedulikan adalah perasaanku. Aku mengkhawatirkan perasaanku sendiri, bagaimanapun bentuk pernikahan itu, baik yang pernikahan sungguhan ataupun sebuah kebohongan, tetap saja pasti akan melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya. Aku adalah seorang wanita, dan seorang wanita itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitif dibandingkan dengan laki-laki. Wanita bertindak dengan perasaannya, sama sepertiku. Aku lebih banyak bertindak sesuai dengan perasaanku.

Aku mengkhawatirkan perasaanku jika sampai aku akan menghayati peranku sebagai istri sekaligus ibu. Apalagi hingga aku jatuh cinta kepada Jongin, itu akan semakin menyulitkan dan menghancurkan hatiku jika kebahagiaan yang kualami sebagai seorang istri dan Ibu adalah hal yang semu. Tidak sulit sama sekali untuk jatuh cinta kepada Jongin. Laki-laki itu memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan wanita kebanyakan untuk dijadikan seorang suami. Wajah yang tampan, pekerjaan yang mapan, ditambah bonus dengan kekayaan yang melimpah yang dimiliki oleh Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila menerima penawaran laki-laki itu, setelahlah aku akan jatuh cinta kepadanya dan sangat menyukai peran yang kumainkan kemudian semua yang telah terjadi hanyalah semu semata setelah Jongin mengakhiri kontrak yang dibuatnya.

Apalagi mengingat pernyataan Jongin kemarin, _'Kau sangat mirip dengan istriku'_. Apakah ia menggangapku sebagai sosok lain dari istrinya? sehingga dengan seenaknya ingin memintaku menjadi istrinya karena wajah kami yang mirip. Aku merasa dia hanya mencari pelampiasan karena dia tak bisa melihat istrinya lagi. Tapi jika benar ia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti istrinya karena wajah kami yang mirip, dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang pernah aku temui selama hidupku.

SooAh POV End

~0~

Author POV

Jongin kembali ke kamar Taeoh 30 menit kemudian. Tangannya menenteng satu kantong plastik kecil berisikan beberapa kopi dan minuman bersoda. Saat masuk ke kamar Taeoh, hal yang pertama kali Jongin lihat adalah Taeoh yang tenang dalam tidurnya dan SooAh yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang Taeoh. Tak mau membangunkan SooAh yang tertidur, Jongin dengan pelan-pelan melangkah menuju arah ranjang Taeoh. Setelah sebelumnya meletakkan plastik bawaannya di meja dekat sofa, Jongin sekarang telah berdiri disamping ranjang Taeoh dan bersebelahan dengan SooAh yang tertidur sambil duduk. Jongin dengan sayang mengelus surai halus Taeoh.

"Selamat Tidur sayang, Appa akan menjagamu di sini." Kemudian Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah SooAh yang kelihatannya tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Terima kasih telah menemani Taeoh di sini. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu." Jongin membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dengan sangat lirih, karena takut mengganggu SooAh yang sedang tidur. Jongin pun mengambil sebuah selimut yang terdapat di dalam lemari dan menaruh selimut tersebut di atas punggung SooAh bermaksud agar wanita tersebut tidak kedinginan karena AC dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sekali lagi mengecek keadaan Taeoh dan sedikit memperbaiki letak selimut Taeoh, Jongin pun beranjak untuk duduk di Sofa. Dia berniat untuk tetap terjaga sehingga Ia bisa mengawasi Taeoh dan juga SooAh.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Chap 3 telah aku publish. Semoga kalian suka~

Maaf jika tambah absurd ceritanya

.

.

Banyak yang bertanya apa Park SooAh itu Do Kyungsoo? Bagaimana ya? Mungkin akan terjawab dengan seiring berjalannya cerita, jujur plot cerita yang akupake sangat mainstream dan mudah ketebak. Jadi pasti banyak yang sudah bisa menebak bagaimana hubungan Jongin, Kyungsoo, SooAh, Taeoh, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya.

.

Untuk yang bilang nggak nge-feel dengan Park SooAh dan kenapa nggak Park SooAh aja yang meninggal, sebenarnya aku juga sudah untuk memasukkan OC dalam cerita yang aku buat, tapi demi jalannya cerita, dengan terpaksa aku menggunakan OC, karen apasti aneh jika aku menggunakan Chara member lain atau idol lain.

.

Reply for the review

falfis:  
Baby Soo nya masih hidup kok, sekarang aja dia masih sibuk dengan promosi filmnya. #Ehh Udah aku lanjut ya~

 **antnia8** :  
Udah mati belom yaa? Aku maunya juga kaisoo. Doain aja ya, authornya mau buat nyatuan Kaisoo.^^

 **kysmpppprt** :  
Ciee yang penasaran. pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita kysmpppprt-sii. Udah aku lanjut ya~

 **DoadheL** :  
SooAh bakal jejingkrakan waktu ketemu Taeoh. wkwkwk. Sudah kejawabkan. Udah aku lanjutkan ya~

 **kaisoonim** :  
okai, udah lanjut ya~

 **farydahKAISOO8812** :  
Ciee yang penasaran, pake banget. wkwkwk. Udah aku lanjut chingu-ya^^

 **DKSlovePCY** :  
Ciee penasaran jugaa. Udah aku lanjut ya~ Semoga ini masuk kategori fast update^^

 **aerissss1** :  
Lupa ingatan? bener nggak ya? Taeoh dimana-mana selalu imut. wkwkwk. Aku akan membuat Kaisoo bahagia setelah melewati rintangan berliku-liku hidup dan badai yang menerpa. #ditimpukmassa

 **Jihanowl7** :  
hamdallah ada yang nge-feel dengan ceritakuu. #nangisbombay  
Doain aja semoga dapet ide moment unyu2 buat Kaisoo with taeoh. udah aku fast updade sebisaku ya~

 **Amosss** :  
bener nggak yaa? nanti akan terjawab dengan seiring berjalannya cerita. Udah aku lanjut ya~

 **Mimong** :  
Bener nggak ya? Udah aku update ya~

 **cute** :  
no comment. wkwkwk. pertanyaan akan terjawab dengan seiring berjalannya cerita. udah aku update ya~

 **nara** :  
Terima kasih pujiannya XD, kamu juga daebak kok. pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya~

 **kyung1225** :  
menurut orang2, di dunia ini ada 7 orang yang merupakan kembaran. terus SooAh dengan Kyungsoo? Chap 3 udah aku update ya~

 **kimra14** :  
Udah aku lanjutin ya~. Untuk permintaan pemanjangan word, mungkin rada susah ngabulinnya. Maafkan otak author yang udah mentok ini.

 **9493kaisoo** :  
Aku sebenarnya juga berat membuat cerita Jongin dengan another girl, tapi untuk kepentingan cerita terpaksa aku membuatnya seperti itu. maaf jika nggak dapet feelnya.

 **dhyamanta1214** :  
Bener nggak ya? nanti akan ke jawab ni chap-chap selanjutnya~ Terima kasih telah suka dengan cerita abal ini.^^

 **He Who Controls The Light** :  
Udah aku lanjut ya~ Pasti happy ending kok, kalau authornya nggak khilaf. XD

Buat yang belum kesebut, maafkan dakuu

.

Huna ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah read, fav, follow, dan review cerita ini.

.

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu di kotak review. Aku adalah seseorang yang suka baca review, oleh karena itu review bentuk apa saja pasti akan Huna terima.^^

.

Salam dari Kaisoo pyu~pyu~

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
